


ISSUES..

by MsLivid



Category: Adventure Time, Avatar: Legend of Korra, Life Is Strange (Video Game), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Korra, Alpha Lexa (The 100), Alpha Ymir (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Creampie, F/F, Forced Pregnancy, Gang Rape, Girl Penis, Kidnapping, Knotting, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Predator/Prey, Rape, Rough Sex, Stockholm Syndrome, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21568696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsLivid/pseuds/MsLivid
Summary: WARNING THIS IS EXPLICIT ASF!! DO NOT READ IF UR OVERLY SENSITIVE TO THESE TOPICS. I. do. not. care.Anyway.. hey there im a demon dog(Vinny) whose mood swings can out ride a roller coaster.This story is gonna be about 5 alphas with serious issues. They come across 5 omegas who caught their eyes, nose, and dicks.This story is completely my sick fantasy of my favorite gay pairings.This story has some real life events that my fucked up self have experienced and have done.Well enough with the summary and lets get to the countless fucking and drugs. Mmm- my favorite.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Korra/Asami Sato, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price, Princess Bubblegum/Marceline
Comments: 47
Kudos: 255





	1. Description

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be a very sick and twisted journey full of brain imbalances and cherry popping.  
> Continue if you want. :) This is also my first story ever sooo.. yea :/ mistakes are mine. Obviously.  
> This first page is just gonna be a description.

Introducing the alpha 5:

Alexandria Woods- 5'9, 22yrs old, Owner of Grounders, Speaks two languages, Forest green eyes and long brown wavy curly hair, very toned body  
Issues- Sociopath and Delusional  
Nicknames- Lexa, Commander, and Sexy Lexy

Korra Waters- 5'9, 20yrs old, Fitness Trainer, Loves dogs, Ocean blue eyes and dark brown bob cut, slightly buff  
Issues- PTSD, I.E.D, and Narcissistic  
Nicknames- Avatar and Big K 

Ymir Lynch- 5'10, 22yrs old, Uber Driver and Bartender at Grounders, wants the perfect marriage, light brown eyes and long silky hair, very toned body  
Issues- Bipolar D, OCD, and Attachment D  
Nicknames- Master and Ymir-sama

Marceline Abadeer- 5'10, 19yrs old, Musician, best friend named Hambo, Red vibrant eyes and long midnight black hair, slightly toned body  
Issues- Abandonment, Schizophrenia, and BPD  
Nicknames- Queen, Marcy, and Killer

Chloe Price- 5'10, 19yrs old, Mechanic and Sculptor, life is spray painting, electric blue eyes and honey blonde hair dyed blue, is a walking vanilla slim jim  
Issues- BPD, Anxiety, slightly schizophrenic, and Paranoia  
Nicknames- Professor Price, Horn Dog, and Druggy


	2. Lexa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lets get a looksy at Sexy Lexy shall we ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the dysfunction begins..

"OOO MMYYYY GO-O-O-OD, FUCK YEEES!" cries a blonde omega getting pounded non stop by a very strong alpha. " FUCKING SLUT! You've been hungry for my cock ever since you  
walked in my bar huh." "You love the commander stretching that greedy pussy out don't you." growls Lexa. "YES!" squeals the filthy little omega. Lexa has the omega bent over, hands on the sink, skirt lifted and panties torn apart. The omegas breast bounce back and forth uncontrollably from the relentless 8 inch cock being drove into her tight canal. Nothing but wet skin slapping and buckle clanking from Lexa's belt, along with the omegas constant moaning and squealing is heard from the Grounders bar restroom. Lexa thumbs are lined up onto the omegas back dimples where her big hands have better grip. She looks down at her work with her cock entering in and out, omega juices and alpha seed mixing making the fucked pussy sound she loves. 

She feels her knot starting to form and she thinks to herself should she just impregnate the bitch just for the fuck of it. She growls once more "Would you like to be a lucky omega and carry the commanders baby. "pumping out strong pheromones. She slows down her rough fucking, and slowly grinds her knot into the omegas entrance. Lexa leans over and hums into the omegas ear. "I bet you would look good swollen with my pup." The nameless omega starts to whimper and grind back into Lexa's cock. Lexa feels the greedy pussy sucking her in, like its begging for her knot. "Mmm~ is that a yes..slut?" The unknown omega is over taken by her omega instincts and the alphas suffocating pheromones, her omega is loving the dominant and strong alpha that has mounted her. She gives in. "Yes! Please breed me Commander I wanna have your pup." Lexa smirks a sinister smirk. 

She grinds her hips harder until she holds the omega completely still and presses harder and harder. "FFFFUUUUCK!" The omega is crying and squealing at the extra stretch of her pussy lips. Just when her knot was about to be engulfed. The restroom door flies open revealing another strong alpha. Not just any alpha though. Ymir Lynch , Lexa's top bartender and also close friend has entered. Lexa stops everything looking coolly at Ymir. Ymir is standing in the doorway looking blankly back at the powerful alpha mounting the sweet little 17 year old who was just having birthday shots with her friends. "Well.. that's not fair." Ymir sighs, walking in while shutting the restroom door behind her. 

"What's not fair Ymir.?" Lexa says annoyed that she was interrupted

"It's not fair that you get to fuck so many virgin holes then me." Ymir pouts arms folded.

"Well maybe you should-." She interrupted by feeling the omega she's inside falling to the ground.

She lets her fall and allowing her dick to slip out. The omega must've been overwhelmed with her pheromones and couldn't take it, Lexa thought.

Ymir walks closer and looks in between the omegas legs and see cum drizzling out her pink pussy. She chuckles because she realizes Lexa was going to try and impregnate another female.

Lexa cleans herself up and lifts up her black slacks. She was wearing a black on black tux with a dark green handkerchief, which she just used to clean off her junior commander. Ymir was wearing her Grounders dress shirt with black jeans and vans, accompanied with a black waisted apron.

"You're just gonna leave her here?" Ymir questions with a raised eyebrow.  
"No you are gonna clean her up and find her annoying little friends and give her to them.' Lexa said with order, and with a smirk she says "That's after you fuck her yourself of course." with that she is out the door closing it shut.

She passes by her workers and young teens partying and being drunk. She then heads up to her studio apartment and goes to her office room. Alexandria Woods call her Lexa owns Grounders a bar in Columbus, Ohio located near the OSU campus. She owns it along with her brother Lincoln (23) and sister Anya(24). The Woods siblings are well known around campus considering they allow teens under 21 to come have fun. Lexa takes a liking to a lot of the younger bloods that enter her bar, and will sometimes not even allow them to come in until she is a blowjob. And they must swallow.

In her office Lexa gets some emails sent and calls made before heading to the shower. While in the shower, as the water sprays down her long wavy brown hair and face. Lexa face twitches and she has a flashback into a bitch she fucked a couple years ago.  
~FLASHBACK~

"Please Lex.. I like you but...I'm not ready." cries a ginger hazel eyed omega. In the middle a forest behind Walnut Park. A alpha dressed in a green and black plaid shirt, brown Calvin Klein leather jacket, dark blue Levi jeans, and Sonoma brown boots. The alphas hair was over her shoulder and her eyes ere blank. She's like a robot that malfunctioned.  
"Lexa..?" the ginger questions as she gazes into the alpha eyes trying to find some type of emotion radiating from her. The alpha just stares..no movement.. no breathes...not even a blink. Costia the name of the ginger omega takes this opportunity to get up after being punched and kicked to the ground. She backs away from the alpha and tries to remember what went wrong.  
~30 minutes ago~  
"Thank you for taking me here Lexa, I always enjoy cool walks at the park." Costia said.  
"No problem babygirl. Anytime." They then turn down a path, walking over a brown tiny path bridge. When Lexa stops and grabs Costia suddenly. Costia gasped in shock by the sudden movement until her lips were invaded by plump ones. The kiss was rough and wet. Lexa entangling her tongue with Costia's. Costia moaned in enjoyment, her omega always liked Lexa after she rescued her from a burglar. Ever since then they kept in contact from lunches to movie dates. But this was different, it felt like Lexa was leaning towards something more. Her speculations became true when she felt Lexa's big cold hands starts to unbutton her jeans. She tries pushing them away, as well as trying to break the kiss. But Lexa grips her shoulder from the back and keeps her shielded as her other hand works the zipper of Costia's jeans. Costia finally having enough of Lexa's rough actions pushed her hard away. "What the fuck Lex!" she yelled. It happened so quick but all she heard was a furious growl and then she was on her side on the leafy floor.

~Present~  
As Costia stands there feeling blood drip from the side of her eye after Lexa's punch. She becomes shook that Lexa actually harmed her and for WHAT, she thought.  
She becomes frustrated with the alpha and questions her actions towards her. "So what Lexa, you planned on fucking me in the middle of a damn parks forest!" No answer. "News flash Lex, I am a virgin, and quiet frankly I do not plan on losing my card until I'm married. And I especially would like it to be in a bed. Not a pile of fucking leaves!" As soon as she finished her sentence a tense of light flickered in the alphas eyes. And suddenly she feels...scared. More scared then when the burglar tried to attack her. She sensed an uneasy chill go down her spine as the alphas eyes squinted and her face twitched. 

And she runs....  
She doesn't know why.. or what set her feet to turn and go. But getting away from the alpha behind her is what her heart, her mind, and her instinct is telling her to do.

She feels heavy footsteps behind her and she panics. Before she knows it she's grabbed roughly in the air. "GOTCHA!" growled Lexa  
"Let go of me!" Costia kicks and yells. Side hurting from the kick Lexa landed on her. Her face becoming bloodied from the dripping blood still leaking from her right eye.

She's forced to the ground where her still unbutton pants were forced to her knees. Her face is shoved onto the ground. Her tears start to soften the dirt under her. Lexa unleashes choking pheromones which Costia suffocates on. She becomes weaker and her struggle starts to cease. She accepts her fate. 

"Awe its no fun if you stop fighting." She unbuckles her belt and shoves down her pants and boxers enough to where her huge girth can pop out. Lexa looks at the pussy lips that are being hugged tightly by the omegas underwear. "Virgin huh..well I can mostly definitely fix that..sorry it has to be before marriage babygirl." She palms at the heated pussy with her free hand the other be occupied by holding both Costia's tiny wrist. She rips the barrier shielding her prize and sniffs at scent of fresh pussy. Costia is still sobbing on the ground and is disappointed that her omega is making her body react the opposite to how she wants it to act.

"Look at the pink pussy..mm~ can't wait for it swallow my cock whole." Lexa takes two fingers and gathers wetness onto them, putting them up to her nose then tasting..  
She moans at the taste of purity. Her cock is pounding, leaking wetness after the adrenaline of hunting her prey and capturing it. "You still will like me after this Costia, possibly will want to marry me after I fuck that virgin pussy to oblivion." She states with a low husky tone.  
Costia sqeauls loudly as two fingers enter her fully. Lexa sets a rapid pace shoving her fingers in and out the wet channel. She then only uses her middle finger and ring, to finger fuck the innocent omega as her index plays with the sensitive bud. Costia hates how her body is reacting, she starts humping back into the fingers punishing her. Until..

"AHHHHHHHH!" Costia screams when Lexa replaces her fingers with her throbbing cock. Shoving all the way in, until her balls reached the hilt. Lexa then uses the hand she used to finger fuck the omega to cover her mouth. Her other hand letting go of her wrist to yank a handful of reddish hair to force her face off the ground. Costia is now sobbing uncontrollably. Her walls clenching painfully at the intruder within her. 

Lexa whispers aggressively in the omegas ear. "Shut the fuck up and take it slut." "Yell like that again and I wont hesitate to let you join the other bodies in walnuts lake."

With that she lets go of the omegas mouth and places both hands on her hips with a death grip and sets off into a rapid pace. Costia grips the ground knuckles turning white as she is fucked into painfully. She opens her mouth as she silently screams. Tears falling nonstop.  
Wet slapping of skin and grunts from Lexa is all she hears. Lexa looks down and sees her cock going in and out fast covered with blood and white purity. She grips harder at the sight of blood. Definitely leaving bruises on the creamy skin. "PLe-e-e-e-ese sto-o-op." Costia begs. "It huuurts.." she whimpers. Lexa growls and exists and turns the omega over aggressively before lifting both her legs on her shoulders and slamming back in. "AHHH!" "MMMMM~" Costia yells again setting the alpha off more. 

"I told you to shut up and take it omega." slamming harder and harder into the battered pussy.  
"Fucking whore, you know you love it." "Love that this is the first cock you ever taken." she grunts  
The sound of mixed juices is music to Lexa's ears. As she lifts up a bit and looks down at her cock stretching and splitting the omega apart. Blood becoming the main thing covering her cock. Costia is muted as her eyes became rolled to the back of her head, eyebrows furrowed, tears still falling and mouth agape with only faint "mmphs and ows".

Not liking the omega going mute on her Lexa turns her over again and begins to invade another virgin hole..  
Knowing the omega will definitely react she grabs a handful of hair again and forces her dick in her tighter canal.  
"AHHHH STOOP-." her face is shoved in the ground, mouth now full of dirt. She tries to scramble and move but her jeans lock her knees in places and her arms are weaker then Lexa's. Lexa grins and is now in a one leg kneeling position and shoves the rest of her 8 inch cock in. She howls as her dick is being milked by the tighter flower. She starts fucking in hard slow thrusts each sending the upper half of the omegas body almost sliding across the ground.

The omega gets weaker and weaker and slowly starts to not struggle with each powerful thrust. Before Lexa knows it the hole is bloodied enough to go in and out easily. She switches up a bit switching from fucking the omegas pussy to her ass. Lexa lifts the omegas head causing her to spit out dirt and gasp for air. 

"FUCK COS, your so fucking ti-i-ight. I feel like holes are trying to milk me dry."  
"MMPH MPH." Costia moans as her pussy is now being punctured again..  
"Finally gave in huh." as she continues to fuck the bloodied pussy.  
She sets off into a fast pace again and she can feel Costia now humping back into her.  
"Filthy girl, you liked being raped huh, you loved that I took your innocence away from you. How my cock stretched both your holes loose."  
"FFU-U-UCK.." Costia pants  
"You know I have been looking for a virgin bitch to carry my first pup." Lexa says while rubbing her big hands around the omegas cheeks as she continues her fucking.  
Costia's eyes widen.. "Please don't" she begs.

Lexa's knot forms at the rejection something about it powers her alpha more. "But wouldn't you look so good swollen with my seed, and stretched even more around my knot." She stop her quick thrusts and grind into the crying pussy. "Your omega loves my alpha Costia, allow me to give what an omega always wants." …"A child." With that she pushes through the tight ring and her knot is instantly locked and Costia pussy milks her of her seed.

~End of Flashback~  
Lexa must of had been in the shower for a grip because now the water is cold. She gotten a boner from the flashback. Adrenaline is running through her veins and she feels like her body is in need of a rush. She gets out the shower and her body glistens with the wetness of the shower making her muscles and abs shine. She's gets dressed in black boxer briefs and a black tank clenching her muscles and making her arms pop. She does her late night workout routine. And then gets ready for bed. That's after calling up the 17 years old brunette friend and fucking her brains out. The brunette had a slender thin neck that she couldn't help wrapping her hand around and squeezing. As her cock goes in and out the bitch rapidly. The beta had some pretty nice tits too, juicy enough for pup if she decides she wants to impregnate this female. She squeezes more and more, as well as drilling her cock deeper into the females hole. She was feeling the rush she longed for.

Lexa was blinded by the milking of her cock and the life living the betas eyes that she didn't even realize she killed her...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone is wondering Ymir has my last name because yea why not. Also follow me insta @quite_livid to remind me to update if you like it so far. Because a bitch has a memory like DORY like deadass. First story, Im terrible at writing so sue me if you want. TBC pups >:)


	3. Ymir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dooplets?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lets dive into this shitty personality in human form.

**Back at the Grounders bar restroom....**

Ymir looks at the fucked omega laying on the floor. She wonders how Lexa does it. Sure the asshole had good looks, money, and muscles for generations but shes an **ASSHOLE**! She chuckles to herself while shaking her head. Thinking of how stupid females can be nowadays.

"Mmm.." hums the little omega.

"Wakey wakey sweetheart." Ymir says smoothly.

The omega struggles getting up. Taking a hold on the sink for support. She looks at the mirror to check her appeal, and sees that there is a hand print around her neck.

"Geez Commander." the omega slightly touches her neck, and flinches back when it stings at her touch.

Ymir is watching this with a blank expression. She looks down at the omegas ass and curses to herself that she always ends up having Lexa's leftovers. She walks up behind the omega and grips her hips forcing her rear against the growing bulge in her jeans.

The omega jumps and quickly tries to turn around, but strong hands keep her body in place. The 17 year old looks in the mirror and sees the eyes of another strong alpha that has taken the opportunity to mount. Of course the slut doesn't complain, losing her virginity to the commander wasn't too painful, and after a few thrusts she gotten use to the thick rod ramming into her. Best birthday ever, I get two strong studs in ONE night! Don't mind if I do. thought the omega.

"So what are you waiting for freckles." coolly says the thirsty omega. She sets grips the edge of the sink, and starts wiggling her ass to get a reaction out those pretty brown eyes.

Ymir growls and unbuttons her jeans, pulling them down enough to where she can release her 7 1/2 inch member. The bitch is still wet from her rough fucking with Lexa so prepping was unneeded. She gives her titan a few strokes before entering the already swollen pussy. Groaning at the walls being flaming hot and choking her member. She slowly starts hard pounding the greedy female.

"Fuck!" yells the birthday girl. 

"Lexa failed to fuck you properly. She may of made your pussy a different color, but you still managed to stand. Your stomach has not been blessed by a seed..." she pounds harder. Then leans closely into the omegas ear and whispers huskily "You've met the Commander, but would you like to meet the Master birthday girl."

"Fu-u-uck yes~" the omega moaned.

"As you wish." Ymir says smoothly

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After returning the unconscious female to her friends, Ymir heads upstairs to check on Lexa. 

As she walks upstairs, she hears moaning and grunts being heard from the other side of Lexas office door. She shakes her head and goes back downstairs. Ymir decides to inform the other Grounder bartender that after she cleans up her bar section, she's gonna head out early.

~20 minutes pass~

Ymir decides she could do some uber driving since the night is still young. She drives a 2018 Ford Explore. She gets in her SUV and drives away from campus and goes to a nearby neighborhood called German-village. As she parks in a empty parking lot. Her phone automatically goes off with a notification on her uber account. A girl..Historia Reiss..needs to be picked up from the Starbucks on the corner. Her profile is blank, but her name sounds innocent and nice. She's right around the block so it only took her a few minutes to reach her. The girl was very small. To the point she almost thought she was picking up a 12 year old. She wore a dark brown coat and you can see her green apron. She has the coat hoodie on her head so her face was hidden. As Ymir stopped in front of her, she rolled down the window and asked if she was Historia. When the girl looked up she was met with deep and pure blue eyes. And a beautifully pale face to match. Historia looks in shock then immediately jumps in the back seat. Ymir is still looking out the window. 

Historia takes the hood off, blonde hair being released from its confinements, she says with a sigh. "Sorry just a bit tired from work." Ymir sniffs the air **OMEGA**

Ymir ".."

Historia clears her throat. "Umm.. ma'am?"

Ymir ".."

Historia "Ymir?"

Ymir shakes out of her trance "Sorry sorry. I just got off work too. I sometimes leave my own body behind when my mind goes somewhere else."

Historia giggles "It's ok. I understand."

Ymir "So Historia we are heading towards your house I believe?"

Historia "Yes ma'am right beside Walnut Park."

Ymir stiffens before nodding her head and driving off.

The drive was 20 minutes long since campus is downtown and Walnut park is down Livingston on the East side. The whole time Ymir kept glancing back in the rear view mirror at the angel behind her. Historia was looking out the window. Ymir felt her heart beat faster each time she looked at her. 

It was silence during the car ride. Which isn't a problem, they both did admit they just got off work. As they approach the destination, Ymir glances back at the omega who is now sleep and keeps her eyes locked. **Her heart beats faster**. The girl looks so beautiful. **Her chest tightens**. Too beautiful. (Historia shifts). **I want her**. Her mouth falls open. **I need her..** Historia lets out a slight moan. **SHES MINE!**

All of sudden a big thud knocks Ymir out her state and sprinkles of blood is on her windshield. She's shook but realization hits "FUCK stupid coyotes!" 

The yell and thud wakes Historia up out her sleep and she wakes up in gasp. "Whats going on."

Ymir " Um..nothing" (She quickly pushes the cleanser knob forward and her windshield wipers clean up the blood before Historia can notice. (Thank god its night time she thought.)

Historia shock turns into confusion and she realizes they passed her house. "Um.. my house...you passed it."

Ymir."Oh shit im sorry. I usually don't drive after work. My mind is scrambled eggs. I could drive to Canada and not realize it."

Historia "Well luckily you didn't pass it by much." 

Ymir turns around and finally on the side of Hisotrias house which is in fact right next to Walnut Park...

Historia says with gratitude "Thank you so much. Really appreciate it."

Ymir."No problem. I gave you this ride for free since you were such a pleasant passenger."

Historia."Oh no. You don't have to do that."

Ymir. "Oh but I am. Overall I take care of what's mine."

Historia chuckles." Um ..ok" (Not catching the mine part because blondes are blondes.)

Historia gets out the truck and walks up to her two story house and waves Ymir off mouthing thank you.

Ymir thinks to herself (Oh you'll be thanking me alright omega.)

Ymir gets out her Iphone 11 and calls a friend.

"Hey Professor, mind squeezing me in for a cleanup."

At the Arcadia Car shop~

Wiping her oiled hands. " Sure dude. I can squeeeeeezzee you in."

From under a 2006 Chevy "Chloe! Put the phone down and help me out here!"

"Got to go, come by tommorow." she hangs up.

"CHLOE PRICE!"

"SHUT UP! IM COMING!" Chloe yells back. Faint whispers and then a clear voice is heard inside her head.

~~ _Calm down Chloe, he's your boss.~~_

"You shut up too dad. I know that." she grabs an oil can and heads back to old piece of junk. (Which is her boss.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC puppies :)  
> Ymir found her a baddy :) With her parched ass.


	4. Coming Soon to Theaters..sike nah

NEW CHAPTER COMING THIS SATURDAY PUPS!! Sorry took so long. Military shit can be time consuming.

**Author's Note:**

> TBC pups :)


End file.
